Feel So Right
where the song was first collected]] "Feel So Right" is a song created for and performed by Japanese female vocal group MAX. IT serves as the first ending theme song of the [[Captain Tsubasa (2001 TV series)|2001 Captain Tsubasa TV series]]. It was used from episode 1 to 13. Credits *Performance: MAX *Lyrics: Yuko Ebine *Composition: Ari Lehtoren, Charlie King, George Cole *Arrangement: Cobra Endo Japanese lyrics I'm gonna feel so right 感情のまま強く優しく抱きしめていて I'm gonna feel so tight 探し続けた夢が光の中で始まって行く 悔しいくらいタフな愛情に抵抗出来ない わがままぶりもすっかりペースを乱されてる感じ 胸のドアはKEYLESS開けてみればENDLESS あなたが輝く I know I know I know Baby I'm gonna feel so right 感情のまま強く優しく抱きしめていて I'm gonna feel so tight 探し続けた夢が光の中で始まって行く 出来すぎじゃない? 強がりも全て受けとめるなんて 信じ合うために私は努力を惜しまないでしょう 深まってるPASSION理想的なTENSION 口付けを熱く ride on ride on ride on Baby I'm gonna feel so right ドラマティックに生まれたままの心になれる I'm gonna feel so tight 二人でいればどんな辛い日々でも怖くないから I'm gonna feel so right 運命なんて謎に絶やす答えが出せる I'm gonna feel so tight あなたといれば愛は未来の中で永遠だから 語り合ってALL NIGHTそれだけでもALL NIGHT 重ねた鼓動を keep on keep on come on come on... もうあなただけ... wow... shine on shine on shine on baby I'm gonna feel so right ドラマティックに生まれたままの心になれる I'm gonna feel so tight 二人でいればどんな辛い日々でも怖くないから I'm gonna feel so right 運命なんて謎に絶やす答えが出せる I'm gonna feel so tight あなたといれば愛は未来の中で永遠だから Transliteration I'm Gonna Feel So Right Kanjo no Mama Tsuyoku Yasashiku Dakishimeteite I'm Gonna Feel So Tight Sagashitsuzuketa Yume ga Hikari no Naka de Hajimatteyuku Kuyashii kurai Tough na Aijo ni Teikou Dekinai Wagamamaburi mo Sukkari Pace o midasareteru kanji Mune no Door wa Keyless Aketemireba Endless Anata ga Kagayaku I know I know I know Baby I'm Gonna Feel So Right Kanjo no Mama Tsuyoku Yasashiku Dakishimeteite I'm Gonna Feel So Tight Sagashitsuzuketa Yume ga Hikari no Naka de Hajimatteyuku Deki Sugi Janai? Tsuyogari mo Subete Uketomeru nante Shinjiau Tame ni Watashi wa Doryoku o Oshimanaidesho Fukamatteru Passion Riso Teki na Tension Kuchizuke o Atsuku Ride on Ride on Ride on Baby I'm Gonna Feel So Right Dramatic ni Umareta Mama no Kokoro ni Nareru I'm Gonna Feel So Tight Futari de Ireba Donna Tsurai Hibi demo Kowakunaikara I'm Gonna Feel So Right Unmei nante Nazo ni Tayasu Kotae ga Daseru I'm Gonna Feel So Tight Anata to Ireba Ai wa Mirai no Naka de Eiendakara Katariatte All Night Sore dake demo All Night Kasaneta Kodo o Keep on Keep on Come On Come On... Mo Anata dake... Wow... Shine On Shine On Shine On Baby I'm Gonna Feel So Right Dramatic ni Umareta Mama no Kokoro ni Nareru I'm Gonna Feel So Tight Futari de Ireba Donna Tsurai Hibi demo Kowakunaikara I'm Gonna Feel So Right Unmei nante Nazo ni Tayasu Kotae ga Daseru I'm Gonna Feel So Tight Anata to Ireba Ai wa Mirai no Naka de Eiendakara English translation I'm gonna feel so right I will firmly but gently keep my emotions embraced. I'm gonna feel so tight The dream I was searching for will begin in the light. I'm flustered about my inability to fight against love's toughness. Even the pace of my pretending to be selfish is becoming deranged. The door to my heat is keyless. When it's opened the depth is endless. You are shining. I know I know I know Baby I'm gonna feel so right I will firmly but gently keep my emotions embraced. I'm gonna feel so tight The dream I was searching for will begin in the light. Isn't it overbearing to put up with someone else's bluff? As long as we'll have mutual trust, I'm willing to put in the effort. My passion is deepening into an ideal tension. Exchanging a heated kiss, ride on ride on ride on Baby I'm gonna feel so right Born dramatic, I will become accustomed to my heart. I'm gonna feel so tight As long as we're together, no painful days will feel scary again. I'm gonna feel so right I will be able to give a final answer to this riddle named "fate". I'm gonna feel so tight When you're with me, love will be everlasting in our future. Chatting to each other ALL NIGHT, and with that ALL NIGHT let's synchronize our heartbeats, keep on keep on come on come on... only you... wow... shine on shine on shine on baby I'm gonna feel so right Born dramatic, I will become accustomed to my heart. I'm gonna feel so tight As long as we're together, no painful days will feel scary again. I'm gonna feel so right I will be able to give a final answer to this riddle named "fate". I'm gonna feel so tight When you're with me, love will be everlasting in our future. :Translation by animeyay Collections in which the song is compiled The song is known to have been compiled in the following collections: *''Feel So Right'' (2001-12-05, AVCD-30296) *''Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 1'' (TV size) (2002-01-17, AVCA-14290) Videos MAX Feel so right|Official PV Feel So Right|Full PV Feel So Right ~ Captain Tsubasa ~ MAX|Full song with roumaji lyrics Captain Tsubasa Music Field Game 1 Faixa 35 Feel so right TV size | TV size MAX - Feel so right|Live performance by MAX Fell So Right - Max|Another live performance by MAX ♬ Feel so right Fandub Español Latino FULL♬|Spanish fandub Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 Ending 1|Ending 1 External links *Song info at AniDB *Song info at Anison Generation (Japanese) *Lyrics at Anime Lyrics dot Com *Lyrics at AllTheLyrics.com *Lyrics at J-Lyrics.net (Japanese) Category:Songs